L'ascesa Di La Primadonna
by TheFallingPenguin
Summary: Pacifica Northwest always seemed like she had it all. She was the girl everyone would envy, but what they don't know is her dark secret. A secret that has cursed her forever. Join the primadonna on her emotional roller coaster, from her childhood to her adulthood, that shows how she became the most powerful girl in Gravity Falls toward the day she fell to her doom.


_Here's the story everyone has been waiting for! ;)_

_For those wondering what the title meant, L'ascesa Di La Primadonna, it means The Primadonna has Risen in Italian. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls!_

_Also, in this chapter drugs, prostitution, and suicide will be mentioned! (I warned you!) Later on chapters will NOT mention these situations!_

_On to the story! :)_

* * *

_July 10, 2033_

_Darkness. That's the only word I want to seek in a long time. My whole life was always being counted on one dirty little secret. I regret that time when I met them. I regret everything; I've done in my life. I failed you all. I failed my family. I failed the Northwests. My children were taken away. I recently got divorced and I now have a drug problem. I don't know what to do. This may be my last diary entry. I'm sorry Mom and Dad, for I have failed you. Sincerely yours, with a broken heart, Pacifica Northwest. _

The blonde closed her diary and began to cry. She stuffed her old and torn diary into her purse. She has had enough of life. The she was now an adult and lives in Los Angeles. Pacifica moved to L.A to start a new life and to find the richest boy there was. She did accomplish her goal because she married, Timothy Brown. Timothy Brown was one of the richest families in the city and his family owned a very successful technology company. What Pacifica didn't know is that he was the most violent person to have ever existed. He would yell and hit those who didn't follow his orders and desires. Their children, two beautiful girls named Katherine and Annabella, who were among the ages of 10 and 6, were taken away. They were taken away, due to the violence that was going on in the household and their abusive father.

After a fierce year of fights and cold nights alone, they finally got divorced. Pacifica suffered through a moment of depression and had all her money taken away, as well as her house. With a poor and homeless status, she started to abuse on drugs. She would do anything to solve her problem with craving for the deadly poison, but failed and later on became a prostitute for the money. With the money she received, she would buy drugs, food, and pay to see her two daughters.

Her two daughters were assigned to a new family who loved and cared for them. They even supported Pacifica during rough times. They gave her a place to sleep. The thing they lacked though is trust toward her. They wouldn't leave the two girls alone with their actual mother and didn't give enough time for Pacifica to explain the situations she's going through. They even charged her for every visit. Recently, the loving family of the two girls told Pacifica, that they are moving to Illinois. The parents of the family claimed they were offered better jobs in Chicago. Pacifica didn't believe them and had her mind believing it's because of her.

Now, Pacifica was in a cheap hotel room and was alone. She already finished her exotic job with a stranger, who left her before she even woke up. She sighed and saw two hundred dollars on the pillow next to her. Tears were falling from her cheeks and she picked up the bills with shame. She was heavily ashamed of what she has become.

"Why! Why do bad things happen to me! Why don't I just end my life here?"

Pacifica got up from bed and walked toward the bathroom. She observed her figure and noticed her face covered with wrinkles and bruises. Near her she spotted pills on top of a drawer. They were sleeping pills. In her heart, she had a big dilemma. Whether to follow her daughters to Chicago or to end it all there. With shaking hands, she grabbed the pills and walked toward the warm mattress. She opened the lid and grabbed two pills then swallowed the large pills with warm water. Pacifica cried and continued to grab more pills until something called for her.

"Pacifica, sweetheart. Please stop!"

The brokenhearted women looked around with fear. She feared that the thing which cursed her was back to call her out for this action. Instead, to her surprise she saw a white glow. The glow had a familiar face. The face was soon revealed to be her mother. Her mother shook her head and had tears run down her pale cheeks.

"Mom? Is that you?" Pacifica said while setting her pills down and started to walk closer to the white glow that soon revealed to be a woman.

"Yes daughter, it is me your mother. Your mother that died three years ago and you didn't even come to my funeral. Have you forgotten about me?"

"No! Mom! I never knew you died! Please, don't be mad at me. It's not my fault. I never knew you passed away. Mom! Is this what the light toward heaven looks like?"

The women surrounded by the white glow began to shake her head. She certainly didn't like the path her daughter took and decided to stop her from doing further damage. A damage that would end her life and send her to a more hellish place which will not end her pain.

"I came to stop you from what you are about to do. I'm your mother and seeing this kills me even if I'm dead. You're my one and only daughter and child. Also, think of your daughters. You'll be hurting my granddaughters. Even if I never met them." said the women that clearly had an ice cool tear roll down her ghostly cheeks.

Pacifica looked around with sadness and started to put the puzzle together. Her mother was right. The blond knew the choice she was making was a horrible and selfish take on her life. Her daughters will never see her and can possibly never mention her name after death. Another reason is that she will also put more pity on the Northwests. That's when she realized everything and instead of feeling guilt and suffering, she found anger and a desire for revenge.

"Mom! I promise I will fix myself. I know what I'm doing is wrong. I got divorced, had all my money taken away, addicted to drugs, became a prostitute for money, and on top of it all. My daughters are being taken away from me! I'm cursed mom! There's nothing I can do." Pacifica cried out toward the concerned ghost. She began to grit her teeth in anger and had her hands formed into fists.

"My loving daughter. I know I never gave you the enough love and attention a responsible mother should give, but here you need to stand up to yourself."

"What should I do? I have nowhere to go."

The ghost went up toward the blonde and rested a hand on her bare shoulders. She smiled in a sweet and loving way that made tears form once again in Pacifica's eyes.

"Easy. Go to Gravity Falls. Your true home."

At those last words, her mother began to fade away. Those words brought chills up her spine and made her stomach drop. Memories returned toward her days of glory and fame in the small Oregon town toward the day she met them. Them was a story she would rather not share with anybody.

"Please mom, come back! I need your help!" the younger woman screamed into the spot her mother disappeared. Once again, the icy cold response came back whispering, "Gravity Falls."

Once the ghost left Pacifica walked toward the dusty windows of the small hotel room to look out toward the stars. The stars weren't as bright as she remembered them when she moved to Los Angeles. In fact, the last time she recalled seeing them was back when she was a young girl. A young girl who would foolishly play out in the dark woods of Gravity Falls.

"Gravity Falls? What if I see them again and what will people think of me?"

Pacifica hoped the stars would answer her question but it was left unanswered. The woman walked toward her handbag to retrieve her diary. She opened on the page she left off and scribbled over the last entry she wrote.

_I, Pacifica Northwest, have decided to return back to Gravity Falls. My own mother revisited me telling me that it's my true home. The thing is though; I don't know what will happen to my daughters. Well at least they are kept in hands that love them. I wish the best for my beautiful babies. Also, I'm returning for the sake of revenge and to follow my mom's orders. She's my mother and I trust her completely. The ones for which I desire revenge, those little bastards, aren't getting away this time. Sincerely yours, Pacifica Northwest. (P.S: To my mom even though she's dead, I will always be your little princess and no one will mess with me. I finally opened my eyes, thanks to you.)_

The woman closed her diary and sat on her bed to look at the night sky through the window. Many things were occurring in her mind at the moment that made her feel that it's impossible to achieve them. Yet with a strong pride and trust for herself, she looked up with daring eyes of anger. Tears rolled down her red cheeks as she mouthed the word, "Soon."

* * *

_Here's chapter 1 for Primadonna! (My most voted story.)_

_I apologize of this chapter if this is all choppy and confusing. The situation and plot will clear up later on. First few chapters will help the story up on its feet and will run more thoroughly._

_What does Pacifica mean by having her revenge on them? Why does she believe she's cursed? What ever happened to her life?_

_All these questions will be answered later on as I proceed with this story._

_-Little Penguin_

_(P.S: Check out my other stories, if you're interested. Once Upon a Time will be updated before Saturday as well as this story. For, The Complications of Concealed Love, it will be updated next week.) :D_


End file.
